The Loud House Movie
''The Loud House Movie is an American animated family fantasy adventure action comedy-drama musical film produced by Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is based on the Nickelodeon television series, ''The Loud House. The film stars Collin Dean, Grey Griffin, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Jessica DiCicco, Cristina Pucelli, Nika Futterman, and Lara Jill Millar, along with guest stars Chris Pratt, Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, Hank Azaria and Jennifer Hale. The film was released on July 10th 2020. Plot Summary In the beginning, God created the heaven and the Earth and put people on it. Families were a huge part of his creation. And now, one of those families are in trouble. This family is called "Loud". The only boy in the family, Lincoln wonders why he's the only boy in a family of ten sisters, but his questions are taken out however because his first three sisters, Lori, Leni and Luna are each going through a serious crisis, giving him a multi-tasking situation to put up with for a temporary amount of time, pushing him too far off the edge and causing him to run away to the Big City. He's not helped by the fact that a person from their parents' past wants him and his parents Lynn Sr. and Rita dead. However after finding a certain something, Lincoln learns that there might be more to his family than he might think. Plot Cast and Characters Loud Kids * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Villians * Doug Lawrence as Glenn O' Harry * Dwight Schultz as Derry Parents and GrandParents * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud * Tim Conway as Louis Loud (Deceased) * Fred Willard as Albert Royal Woods Residents * Ashlyn Selich as Carol Pingrey * Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride * Richard Steven Horvitz as Chaz, Skippy & David * Lara Jill Miller as Liam Jagger * Kari Wahlgren as Maggie * John DiMaggo as Mr Grouse & Chunk * Jill Talley as Sam * Pamela Adlon as Tabby * Amanda McCann as Giggles * Ashley Johnson as Stella, Paige * Mariel Sheets as Darcy Helmandollar * Carlos Alazraqui as Francisco & Silas * Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain & Haiku * Throup van Orman as Winston * Tom Holland as Benny * Fred Tatasciore as Sergei Casagrande Family * Sonia Manzano as Rosa Casagrande * Ruben Garfias as Hector Casagrande * Roxana Ortega as Frida Puga Casagrande * Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos Casagrande * Sumalee Monatano as Maria Santiago * Alexa PenaVega as Carlota Casagrande * Jared Kozak as Carlos Jr. Casagrande * Alex Cazares as Carlino Casagrande * Roxana Ortega as Carlitos Casagrande * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago Narrators * Chris Pratt as Lucas Loud * Jim Cummings as Louis Loud Jr. * Maurice LaMarche as Lewis Loud * Hank Azeria as Larry Loud * Jennifer Hale as Lizzie Loud Production Rumors of a Loud House movie had existed ever since the show was in the middle of it's first season. Chris Savino denied this multiple times, when asked about it in public. The real production started when Nickelodeon and Paramount approached to Savino for a film based on the series, one month before he was fired in 2017. Savino declined the offer multiple times telling them that: "I love these characters, and when I create episodes for the show, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own, but even if I were to make a 90 minute movie out of my characters and show. The three questions I'd ask myself would be "What would make the movie special and unique? "What would push itself off the ground?" and "How do you turn a television related to a Sunday Funny into a 90 minute format?" To do a movie about them doing the same things they do everyday would be a horrible mistake, and I'd never forgive myself for that." When Savino was fired, Kyle Marshall continued the show, while developing the spin off show Los Casagrandes with Mike Rubiner. Kyle got a call from Cyma Zarghami, President, Nickelodeon Group. Asking if he wanted to develop a movie based off The Loud House. Kyle said no at first because he was scared that it would fail in the ratings due to the premise of the show. But after watching The Rugrats Movie with his son, he thought that he could do the same thing to The Loud House. The film went through several drafts and ideas, one idea involved Lincoln and his sisters running away from home after finding out that Lynn Sr. and Rita were going to have 2-3 children instead of 11, feeling suicidal about the whole situation. Kyle didn't really like this one saying that "It's not like finding something much bigger than a life story, and it seems like a rip-off of another movie....I think.". Another idea involved Lori finally moving into college, meeting her long lost cousin and finding out that they have the same type of family but with genders swapped. Mike and Kyle didn't really feel the need to develop this further because at the last second of writing the script, Kyle got scared about it being an animated Threeway of Cheaper By The Dozen, Meet the Parents and Greece. So the two wrote the script in such a way that it would make the audience connect with the characters more than they did in the show. One of the earliest decisions for the new script was to give the Casagrande family a very important role as they would help Lincoln out in his situation, and bond together with the rest of his siblings and be given some deeper character development to them, (specifically how Ronnie Anne and Bobby lost their dad and how the family helped them cope with it). Trivia * The movie serves as a finale for The Loud House, in terms of tone and story. * This is the fifth Nicktoon to get an animated feature film. The first four were Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, The Wild Thornberrys, and SpongeBob SquarePants. It is technically the sixth Nicktoon to get an animated feature film, if one also counts Doug's 1st Movie, produced by Disney. Reception Box Office The film was released on July 17th 2026 and made $254,193,998 in its opening weekend. Critical Reception One Loud Life holds a 65% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 30 positive reviews and 6 negative. The consensus is: "Dark and Delightful. All in one kids movie." On Common Sense Media, Thomas Barrison gave the film a 4/5, praising it for the story and characters in the movie. The age, the movie was given is age 8+.